


Every beginning starts somewhere

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Falling In Love, Haunted by the past, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kisses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, getting better, mentioned death, mild underage implied, slight grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is a requestFrom the list I was given I chose number 10 which was:Triple h don't know what to do when his adoptive sons Dean ambrose and Seth rollins start to fall in love with each other and Roman reigns is just as confused as he is but eventually they let them live happily ever afterI don't really like this ship but I tried my hand at it cause this particular one interested me





	Every beginning starts somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> I assume you meant for roman to be with hunter given the request, I wasn't to sure about the limitations so I did a bit of border lining to make sure I didn't go over

Dean always knew he was different, Seth didn't realise he was different from the other boys too, that is until he met Dean

Seth first met Dean when he was eight, he could remember the way the ten year old was dragged up the path to the house by the same adoptive agent Seth himself had been carried by three years ago, after his parents deaths. He had been crying that day and it was raining hard, this day was nothing like that, it was desert hot and the boy wore an angry scowl to go with his ratty look and messy hair. He had heard yelling before the doorbell was rung in quick succession, he wondered why things were so different

He remembered the way Hunter brought him inside and went to speak to the agent while Roman fussed over them. Saw the strange look on Hunters face when he came back to take Roman with him too, it must of been important to leave them both alone 

He could still see the boy look at him and watch the look change from malice to something else, Dean had a nice smile. He sat on the chair as he spoke, had called himself Dean and when Seth saw the marks he so carefully unwrapped in the heat he couldn't help but gasp with a wide eyed stare. It had upset him greatly to see those marks 

It was the first time Dean held him, he had said he was silly for crying over someone else's marks, silly for crying over pain caused so long ago. Seth could still remember kissing the scars of a shocked Dean and thinking how beautiful that smile was when it lit up his face. Seth still loved his smile today, loved everything about him. Back then when he had first seen Dean at the door he wasn't sure they'd be friends but the first time Dean held him in his arms he knew nothing would ever separate them again 

When the adults returned to see them it had earned smiles from Roman, shock from the agent and a future worry from Hunter 

Middle school was tough on them, Seth was below average in size but smart, an easy target. He held hands with Dean often and was bullied immensely because of it. Dean always protected him though, getting in the way of stones and scaring the others off. Dean would hold Seth close and soothe him from crying, they had no other friends but they had each other and that was enough

High school wasn't much different, Seth hadn't gotten much bigger but everyone else had. This time Dean fought back, scaring the bullies away... People began calling him a lunatic because of it 

Seth remembers the first time he felt true physical pain, Dean was sick so Roman had insisted he stay home. Seth had gone alone to school that day with jeers of 'faggot' following him it was only a matter of time till he was beaten up, six on one 

Dean had been truly mad that day despite his fever, he had never seen Dean so angry before or after he almost killed the bullies. It had honestly scared Seth a little to see the blood swirling down the shower drain after their shared gym class while Dean had yelled never to touch what was his again, they didn't move yet Dean still kept kicking until the coach pulled him off 

After that he shook off the coach with a look Seth had never seen before in his eye, he was picked up and Dean had held him with trembling limbs until Hunter and Roman arrived to pick them up 

When Dean was almost suspended over the incident Hunter made the decision to pull them from school and home school them, he didn't want to risk another outburst from Dean. Though Roman had assured it was more to protect the two of them from the bullies rather then the other way around 

After that Hunter had given them their own rooms, he had said they were growing up so they needed their own space. He seemed annoyed when he found Seth asleep in Deans bed the next day 

The first time they were left alone Hunter was livid, he had not so subtly screamed at Roman that he didn't trust Dean especially with seth. Roman had slapped him, not hard but it was enough to shock the room and had made Hunter stammer to apologise

They had left for their business trip with Roman mad at an apologetic Hunter

They were only going to be gone for a day so Dean and Seth didn't have to much responsibility. Dean had ordered pizza per Romans instructions and the two had settled down in the lounge room to watch movies after talking to Roman and Hunter who had called to check in 

Dean knew Hunter was probably right not to trust him when they came to the halfway mark of their third horror movie. Seth was in his lap, a whimpering, quivering mess and Dean was enjoying him pressed close from fear way to much. Dean knew he was right when Seth glanced up at him, eyes full of tears and clinging to his shirt 

Deans hand stopped running through his hair instead gripping the locks as he leaned down and kissed him. It was slow and passionate, the kind of kiss you'd expect from two experimenting kids but Dean took it to far

He got to rough with Seth who'd never been kissed, drawing a whimper along with blood when he pulled back. Both boys had been shocked, Dean had locked himself in his room and when Hunter and Roman came back the next morning they found Seth asleep before his locked door

The two had been quiet over breakfast, neither one speaking of what had happened, leaving Roman to believe it was just a fight. Hunter had his suspicions however and kept Seth as far from Dean as possible until a week long business trip drew them away

The first day had been awkward but by day three he just couldn't ignore Seth anymore. Not when Seth was sitting on his bed and pouting. Dean hadn't expected him to sneak into his room when he left to get some water but he should of

"We need to talk" Seths voice was small much like he appeared and Dean had to tear his gaze from him. "Nothing to talk about" he replied gruffly, walking over to his closet hoping to avoid Seth. Seth however got up and followed "we need to talk about that kiss" when Dean didn't reply Seth grabbed his arm, pressing further "I... I felt something" Dean turned on him. "You felt nothing just like me" he yelled it at Seth who looked shocked and a little scared. He should be scared of me Dean thought moving past Seth "now get out" 

Seth shook his head "no" Dean turned with wide eyes to look at him almost horrified "I..." He continued much lighter "I know what I felt"

Dean pinned him to the wall, grip harsh. "No you don't" Seth was defiant "don't deny it when you felt it too" Sean snapped. He went from pinning Seth to the wall to the bed. "Fine you want that, I broke your lip open with a kiss Seth, a kiss" he yelled "imagine what id do to you if we went further" he knew Seths wrists would probably bruise but it would be worth it if it taught Seth to stay away from him 

The two stared at each other, Dean breathing hard " I don't care if you hurt me" they were the first clear words Seth had spoken "I just want to be with you Dean." Dean was shocked, found himself trembling when Seth slipped his hands from his now loose grip to cup Deans face and kiss his tears softly. Dean collapsed on top of Seth and held his small body close, all the way into a fitful sleep. One full of his own fear, nightmares that had been reality except it wasn't him they were touching, hurting, it was Seth crying and screaming for help 

When he woke up he grabbed the hand that was coming towards him on reflex, eyes wide. He recognised Seths whimper and let go, moments later a soft cold towel hits his forehead 

He forces his eyes open, reaches out and draws Seth close, checking him over carefully as he tries to shake off the nightmare. No marks, no burns, no scars, he let's out a relieved breath, he's fine. They spend day four like that, wrapped up in bed while Dean tries not to panic over the images he saw

He had trouble sleeping that night, he never wanted to see Seth go through what he had. Seth stirred but a gentle touch from Dean soothed him and Dean wondered why he wasn't afraid when he knew what he was capable of 

The sun hurt Deans eyes but he had promised Seth that they could spend today outside. He had considered the park a few blocks from here but had ultimately decided to spend it in their own backyard where it was safe. Seth had gathered up some things they'd need for a day outside while Dean had gotten comfortable in their old tree house, it seemed so much smaller now that they were older 

Seth didn't take long to join him, getting comfortable way to close to dean though he didn't mind it as much anymore

There wasn't much to do, they bounced balls off the walls, cleaned up some of the mess that had been their for years, Dean even repaired a loose board. When they'd done all they could in the tree house they moved to the swimming pool, though not for long the water was far to cold for the day

With Deans feet chilled they headed back inside as the sun began a slow decent. Dean headed for the kitchen intent on beginning dinner "why don't you go have a shower" he called to Seth who had made the mistake of jumping into the water without testing the temperature first. "Okay" the response was far closer then he expected and when he turned Seth pulled him down into a quick kiss before he ran off 

With the shower water running Dean blinked and continued on his task. A blush from Seth the only acknowledgement of what had occurred and then he curled up beside Dean to sleep like always. Dean didn't know how to feel but conflicted was definitely the word he'd go with if he had to describe what was happening with the angel at his side 

Day six, two more days before their set to come home, Dean could make that without doing anything bad he was sure of it. He set the pancakes on Seths plate feeling guilty, he had noticed the bruises coming up on his wrists this morning and was already regretting his reckless actions. If Hunter didn't kill him he might just off himself with remembering how he had been acting, what he had said and done. He groaned, hiding his face against the counter top 

"What's wrong" Dean immediately looked up and smiled at Seth sleepily rubbing his eyes, he had one of Deans shirts on which fell to his thighs. It made Dean feel a lot of things, pride and something he shouldn't, being the main two

"Nothing" he replied far to quickly as he shoved the plate towards him. "Pancakes" he states as if it isn't already obvious and heads to the lounge room to try and calm this stirring feeling. Of course Seth follows, he should of known he'd follow by now as he sits on the couch, Seth doing the same

He tried to quell the frustration as Seth eats his pancakes, flipping on the TV and flicking through channels for anything good. It's not much use though cause when Seth finishes he sets the plate on the floor and leans against Dean

Dean groans, it wouldn't hurt to indulge a little. With Seth looking up at him he quirks a playful eyebrow "no thank you kiss" he asks making Seth smile

The kiss is sweet, all sugary syrup and pancakes on Seths lips, a taste he might just become addicted to. He's careful this time, holds back from nipping and keeps his eyes open as long as he can. When they finally pull apart for air Dean decides to joke to defuse some of the tension "I'll make you pancakes every morning if that's the type of reward I get" he whispers and Seth giggles giving him another quick kiss 

They don't stop like Dean expects and soon Seths in his lap while the two kiss. A few hip movements from Seth are as far as he lets it go not letting Seths hands wander to far "not today" he whispers more then a little worried Seth isn't ready, not to prepared himself 

Seths grinding hips are far from expert but it still brings thoughts to Deans head that he has trouble controlling. It seems to make Seth happy though when he cuddles up to him that night. That they've taken another step and Dean can't help his own smile, he didn't know what it was but perhaps this was something entirely new, entirely good and something he entirely didn't deserve 

He didn't know how it happened, they had begun their final day normal enough. Had hung out and watched TV, had eaten and sure they'd made out a little but Dean didn't know when it had jumped to this, to him and Seth in his bed 

That first time they made love Dean had said it would hurt at first but he had promised he would make it feel better and he did, Dean had never lied to Seth before. It was perfect, had been as perfect as Dean would of imagined and Seth had let it happen without any hesitation. Brushing aside Seths hair he smiled at his soft smile, when he nuzzled close Dean found himself falling asleep in the most peaceful way

Neither of them heard the front door open or Deans door but they heard Hunters yell 

Dean was pulled onto the floor within seconds and Seths eyes opened in shock. When Dean sees Hunter the look he gets would kill him if it could, Deans sure he's going to punch him but Seth gets between them. Bruised wrists raised in defence "it was me, I chose to do this, please, I love him" his begging draws in Roman and Romans quick to hold his angry husband back confused by the scene 

"I don't care Roman" he yells when he tries to calm him down "he's seventeen he should know better, Seths only fifteen, I want that no good boy out of here now" with that yell Hunter storms from the room looking disgusted 

Dean should of expected this, nothing ever goes his way. "I'm..I'm sorry" he finds himself apologising to Roman and Seth as he pulls on his pants anxiously

Seth clings to his leg from his spot on the floor "no.. Don't go" his tears have already overflowed. Gently Dean places a hand on his cheek while Roman watches the interaction "he's right... Stay, I'll talk to Hunter" Romans quick to tell them as he pulls the door shut behind him 

Dean drags a hysterical Seth back to the bed and holds him close while he cries. Exhaustion settles over him quickly and Dean is left alone to listen to Roman and Hunter yelling at one another 

In the past at times like this he'd take his stuff and leave through the window until whoever caught up to him but with Seth asleep in his arms, so trusting he found he couldn't leave. So he sat and he listened to things get louder and then quiet, to footsteps as he wrapped Seth in the blanket protectively and to his door opening 

Roman took his spot on the bed and he pulled on his shirt as Hunter motioned him towards the door. Roman gave him an encouraging smile, one he couldn't quite return 

He spared a glance at Seth sleeping peacefully, wondering if it would be his last. Then he was walking down the hall to the backdoor with Hunter, the silence deafening 

Once they'd stepped outside Hunter cleared his throat "I'm not happy about what you did" he states simply, one look into his eyes and Dean knew an answer would probably get him killed. "Seth shouldn't of given you something like that....yet" he states again though Dean catches the yet comment and finds himself hanging onto hope 

"Me and Roman talked" he further explained rubbing the back of his neck "and we both agreed that you make Seth happy." Dean waits for him to continue "so as long as you make Seth happy I see no point in keeping you apart." "But" he's quick to add "that doesn't mean I give you permission to sleep with him anymore, understand" he nods 

"Good... Now get back in there, you don't lay with a man and leave him to a cold bed" with a smile Dean heads back inside to snuggle with Seth. He gets a proud look from Roman, sure Hunter will be far to busy to care much about what the two of them do tonight anyway 

Holding Seth close he places a gentle kiss to his forehead, this was a brand new start for him and suddenly this beginning had a name. "I love you too Seth" Seth was his beginning, his beginning but never his end

**Author's Note:**

> This might of differed a bit from the original request. I stuck true to most of the key points and my interpretation so hopefully you still enjoy this 
> 
> I might try my hand at one of your other suggestions sometime soon since you had quite a few


End file.
